


Felt Him Crying

by Tricochet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x14, 3x14 spoilers, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Winn and James deal with the aftermath of 3x14 and Winn's injury.





	Felt Him Crying

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set where they're already dating. I loved 3x14, but it would have been so much better with canon Scholsen.

Winn tries not to stare down at James while James wraps his hand in a bandage. James is focused, and one of his hands is just holding Winn’s. He finishes the bandage and stands up.

“My hand is going to be fine,” Winn says. “And Alex says my windpipe is alright after the yo-yo.”

James keeps holding his hand. “Winn, the hand isn’t the only thing I’m worried about. How are you doing?”

Winn lets himself fall back into the mattress as he sighs. “I mean, I’ve been better. But I’m glad my mom is back.”

James raises an eyebrow and sits near him. 

Winn looks away. “I never really got a chance to process my dad dying. He’s just not here anymore. He’s not going to hurt me.”

James moves next to Winn and opens his arms. 

“Nobody’s ever going to hurt you,” James promises. 

Winn bites his lip. 

“It’s okay,” James says, and Winn gives up. He crawls closer to James.

He can’t stop the pitch of his voice from rising. “I just can’t believe I didn’t know what he was doing. My mom tried to get away, and he almost killed us both. He gave me a concussion and told her he’d kill me. And I didn’t have a clue.”

Winn sees the stunned expression register on James’s face, but James just keeps holding him. 

“I knew he didn’t care about me beyond being a pawn, and I knew he was perfectly willing to kill me, but he’s gone and I don’t know why I’m not feeling more.”

“You don’t have to feel any different,” James says. 

“I gave up on having a dad twenty years ago. I just thought of him as a ghost. It’s like, I can’t stop thinking about killing him myself but he’s not going to be there waiting to hurt me. I’ve always been in the shadows and I just didn’t know, but now the sun’s up and I’m scared, James.”

James rubs Winn’s back. His entire body shakes. 

“What do you need?” James asks gently. Winn tilts his head to kiss James. 

“Hold on,” James says. He pulls his tear-soaked shirt over his head and wipes Winn’s face. 

“Gross,” Winn says. “That has your sweat in it.”

“Would you rather I wear it?” James asks. 

“Hmm. No, I really wouldn’t,” Winn says. James tosses the shirt across the room and kisses Winn.

“Ooh, sexy,” Winn jokes. 

James looks at Winn fondly. “Want me to sing Justin Bieber too?”

Winn shakes his head. His nose is several shades redder than usual, and his eyes are puffy, but his smile is worth it to James.

**Author's Note:**

> so I thought I was done with supergirl but if they're giving my boys Winn and James more storyline then...


End file.
